


Unspoken Bonds

by EmeraldWaves



Series: Blood Moon [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood Moon One Shot, Dragon Shifter AU, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, I missed this verse basically, M/M, Riding, There's mention of izuseri, kind of PWP, pretty stand alone though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After long, tiring quests and jobs, Munakata and Suoh enjoy their private time together, enjoying their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I really wanted to illustrate the bond between mages and dragons shifters more, so what BETTER way to do so than to write smut! You don't need to have read [Blood Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5951209) to really understand this. All you need to know basically Suoh is a dragon shifter (can shape-shift into a dragon using Munakata's blood) and Munakata is a mage. They performed a ritual which gives them an unbreakable bond, but makes them more powerful. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this small one-shot/continuation.

Slipping down off of Suoh’s back, Munakata stroked his gloved hand over the dragon’s neck. He unhitched the saddle, gripping it tightly, and Suoh’s wings flapped as Munakata freed him from the constraining object. He pressed his forehead against Suoh’s snout and sighed heavily—they were always exhausted whenever they returned from jobs. Munakata always made sure to complete the tasks they received as thoroughly as possible, which often left him drained of his magical energy.

Though it had been almost a year, the Dragon Knights were still relatively new in Shizume and while Munakata held a high reputation in the magical community, the dragon shifters and Suoh were foreign to the citizens of the city. Munakata’s reputation could only take them so far, and since he and Suoh were currently the only bonded pair, they took on most of the work, hoping their efficiency would prove to the community that dragon shifters were indeed trustworthy. As the only bonded pair, it was their duty to see the new guild succeed.

It would help if they could increase the number of bonded pairs, making Dragon Knights more productive all around, though Munakata did not want to force any of the others into an unwanted, unbreakable bond. Currently, Munakata and Suoh were the only two who could accept all jobs at all times. Of course, not all jobs required the dragon shifters to actually use their dragon forms, but the ones that did required either a full moon or Munakata and Suoh. Awashima and Kusanagi had discussed attempting the bonding ritual since they had grown quite close in the past few months and enjoyed taking jobs together when they had the opportunity, but had yet to make decisive plans. Yata and Fushimi seemed to be a lost cause however, the two had attempted to work together a few times but had come back even more frustrated than when they had left. There were a few other mages and shifters who had started to become close, but Munakata recognized these things took time. Still, he _was_ growing a bit weary, his mind often plagued by worrisome thoughts.

A light began to glow around Suoh’s large red body, the sign he was shifting back to his human form. Munakata watched patiently, waiting for the light to subside as Suoh now stood in front of him. His horns curled up to the sky, the familiar red marks swirling down his cheeks and shoulders as he huffed out a small puff of smoke from his lips. Munakata smiled—there was something so relieving about seeing Suoh in his human form, simply happy that he was safe.

“I gotta tell Izumo to hurry up,” Suoh mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Concern appeared on Munakata’s face as he stepped forward, cupping Suoh’s cheek.

“Are you growing weary, Mikoto?” he whispered, his thumb tracing over the bright red markings on his skin. Munakata hadn’t noticed anything, however he did feel it was smart to check in anyway.

The shifter closed his eyes and sighed. “Mmm, no. But you are. Your thoughts are heavy,” he muttered, placing a hand over his heart.

Sometimes Munakata forgot how much the bond affected them. Suoh wasn’t all that emotive and even if he didn’t speak about his feelings, Munakata could often tell what the Red Dragon was feeling. Though besides the occasion bouts of horniness and anger, it was rare the bond affected Munakata all that terribly. More often than not, Suoh was the one affected by Munakata’s silent worrying.

“I apologize,” Munakata whispered. “I’ve been trying to speak on the things which worry me, but lately it’s been rather difficult. We’ve been working so much, and it’s important we take every job seriously and treat it with the utmost care!” he explained hurriedly. Rolling his eyes, Suoh moved forward, pressing their lips together, kissing him softly.

“Stop,” he said and rubbed Munakata’s head, tousling his blue hair. He brushed past him, heading towards their house. Munakata’s chest throbbed hot, Suoh’s flame magic pulsing through his veins. His face flushed; the mage was familiar with the feeling bubbling under his skin. Had one kiss really gotten Suoh so worked up?

Following after his partner, Munakata lay the saddle on the small stand outside of their house before stepping inside. It was a nice house they had chosen together, big enough to accommodate both of their needs. A large living room and dining area took up the majority of the downstairs space, allowing for the many evenings their dinners ended up consisting of all their friends. Upstairs, there was a large bedroom which they shared and a few extra rooms for guests, though one had been transformed into a study for Munakata. Too many nights had Suoh dragged Munakata’s ass from that room back to their own, so the mage could try to get a decent night’s rest, though whether Munakata actually slept was always a different story.

“Has Kusanagi mentioned something to you?” Munakata asked, unzipping his boots to leave them behind at the door. As much as the desire for Suoh lay barely dormant in the pit of his stomach, he knew it best to eat first and wind down before jumping into something.

“Hm?” Suoh grunted, peering around the corner. He had already begun to gather things in the kitchen to throw some food together for them both. He wasn’t the best chef, but Kusanagi had taught him enough to whip up something quick for the two of them.

“About him and Awashima bonding that is. Awashima has not spoken to me,” he admitted, pulling a kettle from the cupboard.

“Nah. He hasn’t said anything about that,” Suoh said. “But I can tell he likes her a lot, more than anyone before.”

“I see,” Munakata hummed, pulling down his box of teas. Sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea next to Suoh sounded ideal. He was hungry, but mostly he wanted to relax. “Well, I don’t plan on pressuring anyone into anything, and you shouldn’t either. The bond is a special thing and while we were lucky it worked out for us, I don’t want to see Awashima and Kusanagi in a situation that could be detrimental for them in the end.”

“Oh, lucky?” Suoh smirked and nudged Munakata’s side, completely ignoring the latter half of his sentence. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Setting out two tea cups, Munakata pulled the now whistling kettle off of the stove to pour some water. “Mm I suppose we could call it that,” he grinned. “But don’t get so full of yourself. Besides,” he continued. “What makes you think Kusanagi likes Awashima so much?” Carrying the cups over the table, he set them both down, taking a seat to wait for Suoh.

“I think they slept together,” Suoh said flatly, causing Munakata to almost choke on his tea.

“What? You think?” he asked. How did one simply think something like that? Had Kusanagi implied something? Or maybe Suoh had witnessed…Munakata quickly shook his head not wanting travel down that thought path any longer. “What do you mean ‘you think’?” he asked. He and Suoh may have been bonded, but Munakata still couldn’t always read Suoh’s simple, yet somehow cryptic, language.

“He told me,” he replied monotonously, placing the two dinner plates on the table. Suoh scooted the chair out and sat down.

Munakata stared at Suoh, watching him pick up his fork as he stabbed the eggs on his plate to shove them into his mouth. Sighing, Munakata rolled his eyes. “So you _knew_. You didn’t _think_ , you _knew_.” Munakata clarified, letting out a soft sigh as he corrected Suoh.

“So technical,” Suoh groaned and rolled his own eyes, trying to focus on the food. Munakata could sense a pang of annoyance. As they were growing closer, their bond was growing deeper. Even these smaller, trivial moments often hit Munakata directly in his chest. Odd magic, Munakata thought, that they could feel the way the bond changed and developed as their relationship did. Munakata did not need to ask Suoh how he felt about him, he simply knew. In fact, his face flushed ever so red thinking about it.

Suoh’s fork stopped scraping against the plate and he raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of the tea. His look had a hint of expectancy, as though he were waiting for Munakata to confess his true feelings. However, Munakata’s violet hues stared back, the two of them locking eyes in the silence of the kitchen. The heat began to churn under his skin once again, and Munakata broke the gaze—only Suoh could become turned on by a simple, silent staring contest.

“Anyway,” Munakata said softly, clearing his throat. “So he told you that he likes her?” he asked, attempting to break the silence which had befallen them.

“Nah. He told me he slept with her. I dunno if it was on purpose, or if they drank too much and it happened or somethin’…” Suoh trailed off. “But he likes her.”

“Oya…” he stroked his chin for a moment. “That would be wonderful for them if they actually got together,” he smiled, sipping on his tea cheerfully.

Suoh raised an eyebrow at Munakata, judging his smile. He sighed, and stabbing the last of the eggs on his plate, he shoved them into his mouth. “Cheeky bastard,” he grinned, chugging down the rest of his tea.

Munakata puffed out his cheeks and frowned at Suoh. Munakata still hadn’t come to terms with Suoh’s deplorable table manners, especially when it came to tea, but really that was the least of his annoyances currently. Leaning back against his chair, he folded his arms and flicked his violet eyes towards the shifter. “Now, why would you say something like that, Suoh?” he questioned, flaring his nostrils.

“Because, you’re acting all happy for them, but really you’re happy we won’t be the only ones,” he smirked. “Look, I’m not judging ya’,” he shrugged. “I’m happy too.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Munakata pushed away from the table, grabbing both of their plates to bring to the sink. “That could, perhaps, be part of the reason,” he muttered, watching as Suoh adjusted himself to lean over the chair. “But I am quite happy for them. Though she hasn’t spoken to me directly, Awashima seems more cheerful when she speaks of Kusanagi.” Water washed over the dirty plates, Munakata scrubbing them with the cloth to rinse them off. Exhaustion washed over his body—partially his own and partially Suoh’s. He watched as the dragon shifter yawned and stretched forward, pushing away from the table. He walked towards the kitchen and slipped his hands around Munakata’s waist, resting his chin on the mage’s shoulder.

“Mmm, Reisi,” he whispered, making Munakata’s heart flutter in his chest. “It’s alright to be a little selfish ya’ know. You’re exhausted.”

“Well—” he began to protest but Suoh immediately cut him off by nipping at his ear.

“Don’t lie, I can feel it,” he whispered.

“There are a few evenings where I do feel…the fatigue start to take over,” he muttered, slipping a hand over Suoh’s as he spun himself around to stare at the shifter. He ran a finger over the red marks on Suoh’s cheek.

“A few? If you’re not tired from magic use, you’re tired from reading late in your study,” Suoh scoffed. “You don’t stop.”

“Well, right now, for instance,” he sighed, not wanting to respond to Suoh’s accusations. “I am quite tired.” He knew Suoh was correct. He often overworked himself, but there was simply far too much to do for him to stop.

“That so? Good,” Suoh muttered and bent down, scooping Munakata up in his arms to carry him bridal style. Gasping, Munakata grabbed Suoh’s neck, instinctively not wanting to fall.

“S-Suoh!” he growled, pushing a hand against his chest. “Put me down immediately!” Munakata said, squirming in his arms.

“I’m surprised you’re not going to your study, _Princess_ ,” Suoh teased, ignoring Munakata’s protestations as he climbed up the stairs to their bedroom. Stopping the movement, Munakata flopped against him, tugging on one of Suoh’s cheeks.

“I’m surprised _you_ still haven’t freed me of the title of princess, even after all this time,” he groaned.

“What? You looked so beautiful,” he purred, his words slurred slightly from the pull of his cheek. If the slight pang in his chest wasn’t enough, Munakata stared at Suoh’s amber eyes, recognizing a playful glint.

 Frowning, he punched Suoh’s chest lightly. “Don’t get _aroused_ thinking about, Suoh!” However, Suoh certainly did not stop as he dropped Munakata on the edge of the bed—he leaned down and pressed their lips together, kissing him gently.

“Can’t help it. This is what happens when you’re too tired for me all the time,” he grinned and Munakata felt his chest bubble even more.

“We have had plenty of sex. In the past month, we’ve done it at the very least once a week—”

“Oi.”

“—sometimes more when your horniness overpowers my ability to control the emotional impact of the bond. I believe I’ve come to the conclusion dragon shifters have a higher sexual drive than humans—”

“Munakata.”

“—for the amount that I feel stimulated, _over_ stimulated even, due to your lack of control—”

“Oi, Reisi. Shaddup.” Suoh rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against the mage’s. The kiss was short, though Suoh quickly nibbled on Munakata’s lip before he flopped down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. “So you don’t wanna fuck me?”

Sighing, Munakata turned onto the bed fully and crawled slowly towards Suoh, his violet gaze locked on his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his pupils were dilated and lust-filled. Whether the arousal had come from his own body or Suoh’s, Munakata couldn’t quite tell, but at this point it didn’t matter. “Now now, _Mikoto_ …I never said that,” he whispered, his lips hovering inches away from Suoh’s. The shifter’s eyes flew open, his amber hues glistening with excitement from how close Munakata was to him.

“Seems my plan worked,” Suoh muttered, draping a hand over Munakata’s lower back, his thick fingers caressed Munakata’s ass with a gentle squeeze.

 Chuckling, Munakata ran a finger down Suoh’s red lips, leaning his ass back against the grip. “Or was it my plan all along, to surprise you?” he whispered, flicking his tongue against Suoh’s lips. “I know it’s been quite awhile since we’ve had time to do this and I do _know_ you’ve wanted to,” he chuckled, trailing a finger down Suoh’s chest, pressing against his heart.

Suoh shot his hand up, wrapping his fingers around Munakata’s slender one. Grinning up at him, Suoh felt his heart pang with excitement. “Someone’s excited,” he said, tugging Munakata’s finger up to his lips, nibbling on it. “I guess I can pretend it was your idea, if it’ll get you like this,” Suoh chuckled, adjusting his head against the pillow, getting comfortable to watch the other do as he pleased. Admittedly, Suoh loved watching Munakata get feisty.

Rolling his eyes, Munakata pulled his finger from Suoh’s mouth and moved his hand to Suoh’s hair, gently pushing his fingers through the red tendrils which were now quite messy. He pressed their lips together slowly, a small peck as they connected, his heart bursting with heat.

Ever since their bond had deepened, kissing like this had grown positively addicting. Whenever they both started getting in the mood, Munakata felt his heart throb in his chest, the heat of Suoh’s magic flowing through his blood stream, heading south immediately. It was then he could see Suoh shiver visibly, and he could only assume his magic had the opposite effect on the shifter.

“Get me like what?” Munakata whispered, smirking against his lips, his gaze peering down at Suoh’s lusty, amber hues.

“You know. Don’t act like a damn tease,” he cursed playfully, his fingers stroking the small piece of blue hair which framed Munakata’s soft, pale cheek. With a simple roll of the mage’s hips downwards, Suoh’s breath hitched and his back arched slightly off of the bed. “Like I said, a tease,” he grunted.

“It’s only because your reactions are so expressive, a rare sight for me indeed,” he grinned and pushed himself up, straddling Suoh’s hips. Slipping his hands under Suoh’s shirt, Munakata pushed his shirt up, tossing it to the side as his fingers traced the red marks which traveled from Suoh’s arms to the sides his chest. Suoh was masculine and strong, but the red marks which covered parts of his body were fascinating and beautiful to Munakata. He recognized it as Suoh’s power stream, a trail of powerful fire magic which resided in his blood. The marks were unique to Suoh alone, no other dragon shifter had the same ones, and Munakata felt special for even getting to see them.

“You’re thinking something sappy,” Suoh accused, staring up at him as he ran his hands up Munakata’s thighs.

“Perhaps,” Munakata whispered, his hands trailing down Suoh chest, then back up sensually. His fingertips brushed over Suoh’s nipples though he didn’t linger long as he brought them back down to Suoh’s stomach, tracing over the taut lines of muscle which moved slowly underneath his skin.

“Don’t lie,” Suoh mumbled.

Taking a deep breath, Munakata curled his fingers under his own tunic, pulling the shirt over his head. He leaned forward, their bare chests connecting as Munakata kissed Suoh again, deeper this time. He bit on Suoh’s lower lip gently, a small moan escaping his lips as Suoh’s hands trailed up higher, squeezing his ass again.

“Impatient,” he whispered against Suoh’s lips, kissing him again. This time, Suoh rolled his hips up, thrusting his tongue against the mage’s unsuspecting lips. With Munakata yelping into Suoh’s mouth, the shifter chuckled, slipping his hands into Munakata’s pants to grope at his bare skin. He wrapped their tongues tighter, feeling the pressure of Munakata’s muscle against his own.

“So what if I am?” Suoh asked, panting against his lips. “You already said this was _your_ plan,” he muttered, his voice heavy in his throat.

Munakata’s chest throbbed, the heat building as Suoh pressed their hips together again. Throwing his head back, Munakata let out a soft moan as Suoh’s lips connected with his neck, suckling on his throat. He hummed softly, licking at the skin, his tongue lapping over Munakata’s pale flesh.

“Suoh…” he hissed, pulling his head back up as he pushed himself forward, rolling his hips down to create friction between the bulges which throbbing underneath both of their pants. Their lips connected again, their heated breaths mingling between their lips as Munakata pressed himself up against Suoh’s tight grip around his ass. His mind was growing cloudy as he felt the pleasure rolling down his spine in waves. Munakata didn’t want to give into their bond so quickly, especially since he had made it clear this was his plan he was in control of. He wasn’t about to relinquish the power just yet. “It is my plan and you’re going to enjoy what I have in store for you tonight,” he grinned devilishly.

Pulling back, he pushed himself off of Suoh’s waist, his hands running back down Suoh’s bare chest. His lithe fingers hooked over the top of Suoh’s pants, and tugged them and his underwear down in one go, smirking as he noted Suoh’s large cock was hard against his lower abdomen. A small bead of pre-cum pooled at his tip and Munakata pressed a finger against throbbing cock. Gently, he ran his finger down the belly, enjoying the way his chest fluttered, knowing Suoh was growing even more aroused. 

“Tease,” Suoh grunted, his hips twitching as Munakata’s palm cupped around his sac.

“You can’t pretend you aren’t loving this,” he hummed happily, leaning his head down to flick his tongue over the head of Suoh’s cock.

“Fine,” he panted, his head pressing against the pillow. “But I can still tell ya’ you’re a damn tease,” he grunted, his breath catching against his vocal cords as Munakata’s mouth took Suoh’s cock.

 He moved his head tantalizingly slow, knowing he was teasing the other something terrible. His tongue pulsed against the underside of Suoh’s cock and Munakata wrapped his thumb and pointer finger around the base, stroking up and down. He squeezed the base gently, flicking his wrist around to pump the lower area of Suoh’s bare cock. He hollowed out his cheeks and suckled on the tip, slurping his tongue against the throbbing length.

“Ngh…hell, Reisi—…” Suoh groaned loudly, his hand gripping at the top of Munakata’s hair, trying to stop his hips from thrusting against the man’s deliciously hot mouth. Already the tension in the pit of his stomach churned with pleasure, his sweaty hand tugging on the mage’s dark locks. Munakata bobbed his head up and down at a variety of paces—first he moved slow, his tongue curling around the base as he teased Suoh, then he moved faster, creating a friction between his lips and Suoh’s length. He couldn’t help but adore every deep, guttural moan which escaped Suoh’s throat and every pulse of magic in his chest only spurred Munakata on even more.

“I can see our dry spell really _has_ taken quite a toll on you, Mikoto,” he whispered, a small line of saliva connecting his lips to Suoh’s hard length. He ran his fingertips over the thick bone of Suoh’s hip, caressing his smooth skin. “Has it been difficult for you?” he grinned, flicking his tongue over the head of Suoh’s cock once again.

“Shut up and let me fuck you…” Suoh chuckled breathily as he reached his hand down to stroke under Munakata’s chin.

“Ah-ah, Suoh,” Munakata smirked and sat back, rubbing at Suoh’s thighs. “I already told you—we’re following _my_ plan this evening.”

“Hah?” Suoh whispered, though he certainly wasn’t protesting. He watched as Munakata pushed his own pants down and moved back up to kiss him softly. Their hard, naked cocks brushed together and Suoh’s hips twitched up towards the mage, hissing softly from the sensitivity. However, Munakata ignored Suoh’s noises and raised his fingers to Suoh’s lips and rubbed them over his slightly swollen lower one.

“Suck,” Munakata commanded, and Suoh’s hand wrapped around Munakata’s wrist.

“Someone is demanding tonight,” he whispered, opening his mouth to pull Munakata’s fingers in. He wrapped his tongue around the two digits, slurping quietly. Rutting their cocks together slowly, Munakata grinned, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being so close.

“And someone is being compliant,” Munakata panted softly, watching as Suoh’s eyes fluttered shut. His tongue trailed over the skin of fingertips and his head moved up and down slowly, coating Munakata’s fingers in his hot saliva. Tugging on his wrist, Suoh pulled the fingers from his mouth, but ran his tongue down the length of his digits, smirking at Munakata as he did.

Using his free hand, Munakata spread his ass. He pressed his chest against Suoh’s as he moved his other hand away from the shifter’s mouth. Suoh’s eyes widened slightly, watching Munakata raise his ass, pressing one of his own fingers inside. “Damn…” Suoh whispered, tilting his head down to capture Munakata’s lips, kissing him hard. The mage began to curl his finger deep inside of himself and Munakata’s body pushed forward with the thrusting of his finger. He grunted, kissing at Suoh’s chin. His breath was hot and stuck to Suoh’s skin, the shifter’s own breath growing shallow as he watched his lover stretch himself in front of him. Suoh brought his hands to Munakata’s ass once more, helping him spread his cheeks. “You look damn good,” he said, stroking his thumbs over the soft skin.

“I’ll look even better when it’s you inside,” Munakata whispered, pressing their lips together as he slipped a second finger inside of himself. Munakata moaned softly, pulling on Suoh’s lips with his teeth as his hips pressed back against the fingers buried inside himself.

“Hurry up then,” Suoh grinned, nipping at Munakata’s lips. The shifter liked the look on Munakata’s face—flushed, mouth opened as he panted softly, moans resonating in his chest.

“So impatient…Suoh,” he groaned, scissoring the fingers to stretch his ass even more. It wasn’t the first time he’d be taking Suoh’s cock, but it also knew how damn big the shifter was. He let out another moan as his fingers brushed against his most sensitive spot. “Ngh…” he sighed, feeling his chest pulsing from his and Suoh’s throbbing arousal. “F-Fine…” he said, sitting back. He had wanted to tease Suoh more, but his own desire to be connected to the shifter overrode his plans.

Raising his hips, he gripped Suoh’s cock, pressing his ass against Suoh’s hard length. He moved his hips up and down, Suoh’s cock grinding against his skin. The shifter’s hands gripped at his ass. “You want it, Reisi, stop being such tease,” he whispered and began to sit up, but Munakata placed a hand on Suoh’s stomach.

“Wait,” he hissed, pressing Suoh’s tip to his ass. “Watch,” he instructed, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Cheeky…bastard,” Suoh grunted, but did as he was told. He watched as Munakata lowered himself onto his cock, his ass stretching further with each inch he took inside. The mage’s chest was heaving and Munakata dropped his head back, his palms splayed against Suoh’s muscled stomach. His mouth was wide as he moaned deep, taking all of Suoh inside. The shifter groaned, pressing his head against the pillows as he stared up at Munakata, his hands rubbing at the mage’s hips.

Leaning his head back, Munakata’s bangs fell over his eyes as he felt Suoh’s cock pulsating in his ass. The pleasure shot up the back of his spine and his cock twitched, a small thread of pre-cum leaking from his tip. Their magic flowed under his skin, tickling his limbs—connecting with Suoh like this was always intense for both of them. Suoh’s hands rubbed down Munakata’s thighs, which shook under the touch. He curled his hands into fists, pressing down on Suoh’s stomach gently.

Neither of them needed to speak about how intense the connection was. Their bond had come so far—their bodies, their magic, their emotions—completely connected.

“M-Mikoto…” Munakata stammered, his own ass throbbing around Suoh’s hips, which gently rocked upwards.

“Reisi…I-I need you…” Suoh grunted, and as Munakata opened his eyes to look down at the shifter, he could tell his partner wasn’t lying. Suoh’s muscles looked to be trembling and his pupils were dilated, his eyes completely filled with lust as he stared at the other. His chest was heaving as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Munakata couldn’t help but think Suoh looked good beneath him.

Chuckling deep in his chest, Munakata rolled his hips forward, slowly pulling his ass off of Suoh’s cock only to press his hips back down. “Mmm,” he sighed, balancing himself against the grip Suoh had on his hips. Munakata rocked himself forward, stroking his hands shakily on Suoh’s chest. His fingers moved down the markings on Suoh’s side as his hips began to gradually pick up speed. “Ah…M-Mikoto…so deep.”

“Ngh…Reisi…this angle…shit…you look damn hot,” Suoh groaned, his head leaning back far against the pillows. His own hips had begun to slam up against Munakata’s, matching the speed of his thrusts downwards. Munakata was pushing himself down faster and faster, his own cock slapping against his own abdomen the faster they moved together.

Munakata leaned back, his chest heaving as he thrust himself down onto Suoh’s cock, each thrust pressing harder against his prostate. Munakata moaned, sweat dripping down his back, the tips of his hair clinging to his sticky skin. His own cock twitched, pre-cum dripping over the side. His knees pressed against the bed and he leaned forward, slamming his ass down onto Suoh’s cock. Both of the men moaned loudly, Suoh finally pushing himself up to cup at Munakata’s cheeks and kiss him hard. Suoh pressed their foreheads together as they breathed together, their moist breath mixing in the air. “Mikoto…ah…ah…”

“Ah…R-Reisi…” Suoh groaned, clinging to his cheeks. “Does it feel good? You’re sucking in me in so…hah…ngh…good…”

“Yes…Yes…Mikoto…d-damn…” he whined softly, kissing him again, the electricity of their magic pumping through his blood. Munakata’s hips slowed, pushing Suoh deep inside of himself. He sighed deeply, feeling every inch of Suoh fill him. He rolled his hips sensually, his heavy lidded violet gaze watching Suoh’s face twist in pleasure.

Their bodies connected like this was almost too much for the mage, the physical feeling and emotions clouded his mind at an overwhelmingly fast rate. Everything was Suoh—all he could see was the red-haired shifter in front of him and all he could feel was Suoh’s sweaty palms against his skin. Pleasure circulated through his blood, his heart raced as his and Suoh’s arousal interlaced at his core. Munakata was engulfed in Suoh’s magical presence in his body.

Grunting, Suoh leaned forward and kissed at Munakata’s neck, nipping at his skin, and marking him. “Dammit, Reisi…too slow.” Holding Munakata’s hips tightly, Suoh raised him up, pulling out from him. Before Munakata could protest, Suoh had slammed the mage back down on the bed, rolling himself over.

“Mikoto—” Munakata gasped as he felt his back hit the bed and his hips angle up as Suoh pushed back into his ass. He moaned, his back arching off the surface as he clung to Suoh’s arms, and gripped at the skin tightly. His knees raised up, his toes curling against the sheet as his legs trembled. Suoh’s thrusts were ruthless, driving into Munakata’s ass over and over. “Y-You fiend…” Munakata panted, drool slipping down his chin as Suoh kissed at his neck.

“Needed you faster,” he groaned, pumping into him hard. Suoh’s fingertips dug into his skin, clinging to Munakata’s hips. Suoh slammed into him, his sac hitting against his ass as he curved into him deep. Munakata could feel Suoh hitting his prostate over and over, causing his mouth to drop as he wrapped his arms around Suoh’s neck. Silent, choppy moans slipping from his lips.

“M-Mikoto,” he panted, almost breathlessly. The heat under his skin was so close to boiling over, Munakata could feel it—both of them about to lose themselves completely, the heat throbbing heavily in his chest. “I’m…I’m…cumming,” he grunted, his muscles clenching as he felt his orgasm roll down his spine and shoot through his body. His hands shook against Suoh’s back as his cock spurted onto both of their chest. Munakata moaned loud, pressing his lips to Suoh’s.

Suoh’s thrusting grew frantic as he pounded into Munakata relentlessly, finally groaning as he too reached his finished, his cum pouring into Munakata’s ass. He grunted, his hips twitching against Munakata’s. Suoh’s arms shook as he lowered himself against the mage, pressing his lips to his chest, both of them unable to move. They stayed, un-moving for a moment, Munakata clinging to Suoh shakily. Finally, the shifter tilted his head up, staring deep into the other’s cloudy, violet eyes.

“Damn…” Suoh whispered, and leaned up to brush their lips together once again.

“It was…overwhelmingly good,” Munakata sighed, pressing his head back against the pillow. His messy blue locks splayed against the sheets and his eyes fluttered, a gentle smile on his face. Suoh’s chest pulsated with warmth, staring down at his lover. How one man could be so beautiful was beyond any sort of reasoning the shifter was capable of, especially at the current moment. Suoh slowly pushed himself up and kissed at Munakata’s chin as he pulled out from the other, flopping next to him. The shifter’s lips pressed against Munakata’s shoulder, his hands snaking around the mage’s waist.

“Mmm, my mage,” Suoh purred and Munakata stroked a hand through Suoh’s hair, chuckling as he did.

“Yes, your mage,” he sighed, shutting his eyes tiredly.

“Sleep,” Suoh mumbled. “I probably should’ve let you do that sooner.”

“No, no,” Munakata yawned. “This was…quite incredible.” And their connection only made things stronger—Munakata could still feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

“It was damn good,” Suoh chuckled, and nuzzled at Munakata’s neck once more, though the exhausted mage had already slouched against Suoh, drifting off to sleep.

~

The next morning, Munakata awoke to find himself still naked in their bed, Suoh snoring loudly next to him. Groaning, he let out a long sigh, though he hummed softly. It had been awhile since he had slept so well. Perhaps this meant he had to give in to Suoh’s carnal desires more often.

The sun was trickling in through the curtains on the window and Munakata softly yawned, knowing they were probably already late for work. If the sun was already this high in the sky, Munakata could imagine they had slept in far longer than they normally did. Already he could imagine Awashima fretting over where he was. He hoped if she did start spending more time with Kusanagi, her worrying would tone itself down.

 Sighing, he ran his hand through Suoh’s hair, his thumb stroking over his cheek. “Mikoto,” he whispered. “Wake up.” Though he wondered if there was really any point in trying to wake the dragon shifter up. The man truly loved his sleep, so much so, he often slept through important meetings and gatherings.

“Mmm…Reisi. Let’s stay in bed all day…” he whined, his voice croaky and mumbled.

“No, we have to get to the guild. I have reports on our last job to write up and it’s possible there are _more_ jobs for us to look at. We were gone for almost a week. Plus, you know how Awashima gets when we’re late, and I know Kusanagi doesn’t appreciate it either.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suoh grumbled and Munakata could feel a pang of annoyance in his chest. Suoh really wanted to be lazy today it seemed, though truthfully, the mage couldn’t blame him. What he wouldn’t give to stay in bed with his partner for the whole day, enjoying one another.

“Let’s get ready, I’ll make breakfast,” Munakata said, stretching up as he pulled himself out of bed, letting out a momentary whimper of pain as his behind ached from last night’s activities.

Rolling towards him, Suoh kissed at Munakata’s back. “You think you can handle getting out of bed?” he teased, and Munakata sighed, pushing gently at Suoh’s forehead.

“I’m just fine,” he said, standing up. “Though I might wash up. However, you’re free to join me if you so desire.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against Suoh’s forehead. He walked slowly towards the doorway, grabbing his robe from the hook by the door.

“Munakata…” Suoh called out and the mage turned his head back towards the bed. His blue locks moved around his face and his violet eyes stared at the tired amber eyes of his partner.

“Hm? Yes, Suoh?” he asked. As the two stared at each other, Munakata felt his chest grow warm with a gentle, fluttering heat. It was filled with longing and passion, with a subtle undertone of desperation and embarrassment. Blushing, he held his gaze, waiting for Suoh to speak.

“Mm,” Suoh smiled, exhaling as he shut his eyes. “It’s nothing. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Raising his brow, Munakata’s lips curled upwards into a small smile. “Alright then,” he replied softly, certain that Suoh was feeling the same emotion Munakata had felt just moments prior.

Neither of them needed to hear those words out loud to know how the other felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent Mikorei smut in this verse. I hope people kind of understand the bond better. Since they've been together longer it affects them more. I really missed writing in this verse and will definitely be doing more! I have one other connecting one-shot planned for this about Izuseri and then a LONG sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this, whether you've read the original or not :) Thank you to [missgine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine) for reading it over before hand!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr! 
> 
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna chat Mikorei/K Project with me.


End file.
